what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Platt
Marc Platt (born 1953) was the Script Editor on Panopticon from Series 1 in 2008 to Series 3 in 2010. Prior To this he wrote several stories for Doctor Who. Most notably Ice Time which saw the departure of Ace. Prior to Doctor Who Platt was in “love” with Doctor Who from 23 November 1963 and had a “total” obsession with the show. He loved William Hartnell's portrayal of the First Doctor, but thought of Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor as “his” Doctor. Platt continued to watch the Jon Pertwee and Tom Baker eras of the show by bringing a portable TV into work. It was during the Tom Baker era that Platt began trying to submit scripts to the production office, his first script was rejected but he was encouraged to try again and once again tried during the Colin Baker era. Work on Doctor Who In 1988 Platt finnaly got his chance to write for the show and penned the Season 26 story Ghost Light. He then returned to write the Season 27 story Ice Time which saw the departure of Ace and Lungbarrow in Season 28. He then went on to write several more stories one of which included the Season 32 story Trouble In San Francisco which introduced Grace. Platt returned to write for the show where he penned Season 37's The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe and the first part of the Cat's Cradle Trilogy, Time's Crucible, in Season 38. He then went on to write two stories during the Tony Redston era and co-wrote one story in Season 44. Platt became the Script Editor for the spin off series Panopticon and wrote several episodes. He left after Series 3. Personal Life Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * Ghost Light * Ice Time * Lungbarrow * Trouble in San Francisco * The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe * Time's Crucible * The Siege * Demons of the Past * Miasimia Goria (with D.C. Fontana) * The Silver Turk As Staff Writer * Checkmate * Broken Shackles * The Silver Turk * The Phantom Doctor * Now Those Days Are Gone * Bigger on the Inside * The Doctor With No Name * The Man at the End of the Street * Evil of the Gaians Panopticon As Script Editor * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature’s Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It’s Imaginary * Only Teardrops As Writer * Period of Adjustment * The Death of Peace (with Ira Steven Behr) * The Birth of War (with Ira Steven Behr) * Adams and the Bannermen (with Robert Shearman) * Colour of Your Life * Only Teardrops As Consulting Producer * Rapture * Despite the Fear * The Reasons and the Rhymes * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * The Rogue Factor * Vexed * The Rules of the Game * Election Day * All Tied Up * C’est La Vie * The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm *Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent’s Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Survivors * Doctor Movies As Creative Consultant * Doctor Who: Vengeance Quotes Category:Writers Category:Script Editors